At the Pool
by VikingDane
Summary: What happens when it's summer and you have access to a pool ? Well, that's easy: Ino gets ideas to bring a certain pink haired girl and a certain dark haired boy together !


A loud blonde female had forced her best friend to join her at the pool. (Of course she had other intentions than just having fun.) She knew that her best friend had been in love with a certain dark-haired guy, who coincidentally works as the lifeguard at the pool.

*I'm a genius!* Ino thought with a wide grin; Sakura couldn't swim and she could definitely use that to her advantage. Ino was kind of tired of Sakura admiring Sasuke from afar and in silence, so now she was going to do something about it.

Sakura had protested A LOT but in the end Ino had won.

_**Flashback**_

"_No. Ino, you know I can't swim." Sakura said for the umpteenth time. She knew about Sasuke being the lifeguard there and she really didn't feel like embarrassing herself in front of him._

"_Come on, Sakura. You bought a bikini in the beginning of the summer and you're not even gonna use it? That's just throwing money out of the window, you know!" Ino placed her hands on her hips._

"_But I—"_

"_No 'buts'. You're coming with me to the pool. You can't just sit in your room all summer. That's just depressing. Besides, you don't even have to go into the water you can just bask in the sun or something."_

_Sakura sighed. She knew Ino wouldn't give up before she had won, so might as well say yes before something bad would happen._

_**End Flashback**_

They had changed into bikinis and put regular clothes over it at Sakura's house. They brought a few towels and ten minutes later they were at the pool.

As Ino began to take off her regular clothes to expose the bikini underneath Sakura looked at the ground. With Sasuke around she couldn't bring herself to walk around in a bikini. Really, why hadn't she thought of that before?

To her right she could hear Ino sigh. "Sakura, come on, take off your clothes. You can't bask in the sun if you're fully clothes. It doesn't work that way, you know."

"I can't. _He_'s here." She stood as if frozen to the spot while fidgeting; she was nervous.

"So what? Let him see what he's missing out on." Ino said confidently. In Sakura's opinion that was easier said than done. Ino wasn't as flat-chested as she was. She had nothing to show off, really.

Ino, noticing her nervousness, said, "Sakura, you have an amazing body."

"I'm flat, Ino—"

"Stop criticizing yourself! You won't ever get a boyfriend if you keep that up. Now take off your clothes!" She was beginning to raise her voice and a few people were looking. Awkward…

Sakura sighed. "Okay, okay, just stop yelling." Piece by piece she removed the clothes that hid her bikini. She felt naked, though it wasn't as bad to be seen in a bikini as it was to be seen only wearing underwear.  
>She scanned the pool area to find a free chair. Preferably one of those you can lie down.<br>There was only one free chair, but she would rather sit on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water than lie in that spot. It was right next to the lifeguard post, which meant right next to Sasuke. So she did just that, even though there was the possibility of falling into the water. And the pool was at least 2 meters deep. "I'll just sit here and then you can go just jump in." she said as she sat down.

Ino's smile now grew bigger. This was where her plan would begin. She jumped into the water while _accidentally _pushing Sakura into the water as well.  
>A short squeal was heard before it was stifled by the water as she sank deeper and deeper. Water had entered her lungs because she was screaming when she fell into the water and thereby creating a passage for the water. She didn't know how to swim and she obviously wasn't 2 meters tall, so basically she was drowning and she was now flat on her back on the bottom of the pool.<p>

A few seconds later she saw a dark shadow above her that quickly grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her upwards. She didn't really realize what was happening. She was sort of in a daze; half conscious, half unconscious.

The first thing she really noticed after she had fallen into the water was the water that was being forced out of her lungs. Quickly she sat up and coughed like crazy. It was almost as if she couldn't stop.

She felt two arms embrace her and felt something wet falling on her shoulders. Ino… "Sakura! Sakura, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. I'm _so_ sorry!"

*She pushed me on purpose?* Sakura thought with wide eyes. She felt the anger rise inside her, but she got it under control. After all, Ino said that she didn't mean for this to happen and that she was sorry. "It's okay, Ino. I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Yeah… But I can't believe I was so _stupid_. Seriously, I _never_ think my plans through. Geez…"

While Ino scolded herself Sakura began to wonder who had saved her. "By the way, Ino, who pulled me out of the water?"

This got Ino's attention and a smug grin appeared on her face. "Sasuke Uchiha, who else? He _is_ the lifeguard, after all."

Sakura's face heated up in the matter of seconds. _Sasuke_ pulled her out of the water? Wait! He's the lifeguard and she almost drowned… did that mean that he used… "C…CPR… did he..?"

"Uhuh." Ino said with a nod. "Heart massage and mouth-to-mouth."

Something inside of Sakura's head clicked. "This was your plan, wasn't it? That's why you wanted me to come to the pool. You wanted him to '_rescue'_ me."

"Ehehehe… Maybe…" Ino replied with an innocent look in her eyes. "Now go talk to the prettyboy. Go thank him." She ordered.

Sakura glared at her best friend before she got up and scanned the area to see that Sasuke was already back in his lifeguard post. *Guess it doesn't mean much to him to save a life. I mean, he didn't even ask if I was okay…* she thought as she walked towards him.

She looked up at him when she reached the lifeguard post. "Hi…" He looked down at her. "Umm… Thank you." She continued. "Thank you for saving my life."

Sasuke raised one of his perfect eyebrows. "I was just doing my job." His voice was monotone. She was right; it didn't mean anything to him that he had just saved her life.

Though it meant the world to her she still got pissed. "I _thank_ you and that's the response I get?"

"I'm just telling you the truth. What's wrong with that?" Still that annoying monotonous voice.

"You could at least say 'you're welcome'!"

He ignored her question. "Do you have a job?"

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

"Cashier at a supermarket." Sakura was getting more and more confused by the second.

"Do you say 'you're welcome' every time a costumer has bought something?"

"No?"

"And there you go. It's your job. People expect you to do your job, so why should it be necessary to say 'you're welcome? And why even say 'thank you' in the first place?" Sasuke knew he had her. He was right and she knew it.

A few seconds went by without any of them saying anything. "Well, I'm sorry for being thankful when someone saves my life." Sakura turned around and rushed back to Ino. "Ino, we're leaving!" She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the gates. *What a jerk! To think that I actually like him!*


End file.
